


A crazy scene (One shot)

by MoonwritingFF



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF
Summary: Wynonna Earp characters body swap for a few minutes.Funny one shot suggested by Earpers.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	A crazy scene (One shot)

The sun was rising in cold Purgatory. The Earp homestead creaked a little, as if waking up and stretching. 

Last night had been a long one for its inhabitants. Nicole was still cursed by the Clantons and she wasn't able to speak, so the whole family had to pull some strings to find a witch in town. 

They gathered in the barn, the woman performed the rituals and gradually, they all fell asleep.

A growl disturbed the morning peace and quiet. Wynonna Earp was waking up holding her head between her hands. "Ugh, that was something." She said. She looked surprised by the sound of her voice.

The rest started to wake up too, everyone with an evident headache.

Nedley's scream settled the alert mode. "Aaaaahh what the fuck!?" He was looking at his own hands, then tentatively touched his face before getting up. "I'm the old man!?"

Another scream, coming from Rachel, startled everybody.

"Stop screaming or get out of my barn, assholes!" Jeremy said.

Silence reigned. Everyone looked around attentively scanning the familiar faces.

"... Wynonna?" Waverly asked.

"Yeah, who the h-" Wynonna replied, but cut her sentence off when she stood up and looked down her body. With her next move, she grabbed between her legs with an approving look on her face. "Well Jeremy, you're talented, huh?" She said. 

"Please, don't do that." Rachel said. 

"Wait, are you Jeremy? In Rachel's body?" Doc asked. 

Everybody was standing up and finding out their bodies didn't match their consciousness. 

"Yep… of course the one time I could swap bodies with Doc, I get to be the teenager." Jeremy said, upset. "No offense." He added.

Wynonna repressed a laugh and turned her attention to Doc, who was crying in silence. "Doc?" She asked cautiously.

Doc shook his head. "I feel hangover, mildly dehydrated… I smell like whiskey and smoke!" 

Wynonna laughed and said, "Uuh Doc, you're Haught!"

"Ew." Nicole winced, very uncomfortable in Doc's body.

"Waverly?" Jeremy asked. All faces turned to Waverly.

"I apologize, not Waverly here."

Nicole, in Doc's body, raised an eyebrow at Doc, in Waverly's body. He automatically raised his hands as saying,  _ Nope, I'm not touching anything. _

Wynonna, in Jeremy's body, walked over to her body. Her hands rose too, and Nedley assured from within that he wasn't touching anything either.

Then all of them noticed Nicole's body was still on the floor. 

Wynonna, Nedley and Rachel ran to check if she was still breathing. Luckily she was just sleeping.

"Where is Waverly?" Nicole asked. Her nose wrinkled.

"I am here!" A tiny voice was barely audible from Wynonna's bed. 

Rachel approached the bed and found an old teddy bear. She showed it to the others, and all heads turned to Wynonna (in Jeremy's body).

"Um… that's… was! my comfort toy. Long story." Wynonna said, embarrassed.

"Well it's me now, your sister." The bear said.

"What the hell happened here?" Nedley said, from Wynonna's body.

"I hate it here." Rachel said, from Nedley's body. She gave the toy to Nicole (in Doc's body) and crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Ugh this is worse!" Nicole said. She kept wrinkling her nose. "I'm gonna go shave this thing!" She pointed to Doc's moustache.

"Don't you dare, Haught!" Doc told her.

"Oh, fuck! I can't say no to Waverly." She lamented. Then hugged the teddy bear tightly.

"Um, guys…" Wynonna interrupted. "As much as I love getting to be Jeremy for a while and I honestly like the idea of Doc being Nicole… that's hilarious! You could teach him a couple of things." She shook her head and continued. "Nevermind, see that weird as fuck cloud of smoke coming?"

A purple cloud of smoke surrounded them and, slowly, everyone drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
